coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurence Moody
Laurence Moody (born 28th January 1948) has worked as a director on 171 episodes of Coronation Street from March 1974 to February 1980, March 1997 to August 1998 and February 2011 to December 2012. This total includes two episodes co-directed with Stephen Butcher and three with Mary McMurray. He read English at Cambridge University before being taken on as a trainee at Granada Television. His extensive list of other credits includes Crown Court, Clapper Board, Shoestring, The Spoils of War (written by John Finch), Bergerac, Play for Today, Chancer, Taggart, Boon, Soldier Soldier, Casualty, Footballers' Wives, Waterloo Road, The Bill and Hollyoaks. He also teaches at the National Film and Television School and the London Film School and Drama Centre. Episodes directed by Laurence Moody 1970s 1974 (20 episodes) *Episode 1376 (25th March 1974) *Episode 1377 (27th March 1974) *Episode 1382 (15th April 1974) *Episode 1383 (17th April 1974) *Episode 1390 (13th May 1974) *Episode 1391 (15th May 1974) *Episode 1396 (3rd June 1974) *Episode 1397 (5th June 1974) *Episode 1402 (24th June 1974) *Episode 1403 (26th June 1974) *Episode 1408 (15th July 1974) *Episode 1409 (17th July 1974) *Episode 1414 (5th August 1974) *Episode 1415 (7th August 1974) *Episode 1420 (26th August 1974) *Episode 1421 (28th August 1974) *Episode 1426 (16th September 1974) *Episode 1427 (18th September 1974) *Episode 1432 (7th October 1974) *Episode 1433 (9th October 1974) 1975 (4 episodes) *Episode 1550 (19th November 1975) *Episode 1551 (24th November 1975) *Episode 1556 (10th December 1975) *Episode 1557 (15th December 1975) 1976 (16 episodes) *Episode 1562 (5th January 1976) *Episode 1563 (7th January 1976) *Episode 1568 (26th January 1976) *Episode 1569 (28th January 1976) *Episode 1592 (19th April 1976) *Episode 1593 (21st April 1976) *Episode 1598 (10th May 1976) *Episode 1599 (12th May 1976) *Episode 1606 (7th June 1976) *Episode 1607 (9th June 1976) *Episode 1614 (5th July 1976) *Episode 1615 (7th July 1976) *Episode 1620 (26th July 1976) *Episode 1621 (28th July 1976) *Episode 1632 (6th September 1976) *Episode 1633 (8th September 1976) 1977 (16 episodes) *Episode 1672 (24th January 1977) *Episode 1673 (26th January 1977) *Episode 1678 (14th February 1977) *Episode 1679 (16th February 1977) *Episode 1694 (11th April 1977) *Episode 1695 (13th April 1977) *Episode 1700 (2nd May 1977) *Episode 1701 (4th May 1977) *Episode 1706 (23rd May 1977) *Episode 1707 (25th May 1977) *Episode 1712 (13th June 1977) *Episode 1713 (15th June 1977) *Episode 1718 (4th July 1977) *Episode 1719 (6th July 1977) *Episode 1734 (29th August 1977) (Co-credited with Stephen Butcher) *Episode 1735 (31st August 1977) (Co-credited with Stephen Butcher) 1978 (6 episodes) *Episode 1844 (18th September 1978) *Episode 1845 (20th September 1978) *Episode 1850 (9th October 1978) *Episode 1851 (11th October 1978) *Episode 1862 (20th November 1978) *Episode 1863 (22nd November 1978) 1979 (13 episodes) *Episode 1875 (8th January 1979) *Episode 1876 (10th January 1979) *Episode 1907 (30th April 1979) *Episode 1908 (2nd May 1979) *Episode 1915 (28th May 1979) *Episode 1916 (30th May 1979) *Episode 1923 (25th June 1979) *Episode 1924 (27th June 1979) *Episode 1943 (14th November 1979) *Episode 1944 (19th November 1979) *Episode 1951 (12th December 1979) (Co-credited with Mary McMurray) *Episode 1952 (17th December 1979) (Co-credited with Mary McMurray) *Episode 1953 (19th December 1979) (Co-credited with Mary McMurray) 1980s 1980 (4 episodes) *Episode 1958 (7th January 1980) *Episode 1959 (9th January 1980) *Episode 1968 (11th February 1980) *Episode 1969 (13th February 1980) 1990s 1997 (26 episodes) *Episode 4164 (23rd March 1997) *Episode 4165 (24th March 1997) *Episode 4166 (26th March 1997) *Episode 4167 (28th March 1997) *Episode 4181 (21st April 1997) *Episode 4182 (23rd April 1997) *Episode 4183 (25th April 1997) *Episode 4196 (18th May 1997) *Episode 4197 (19th May 1997) *Episode 4198 (21st May 1997) *Episode 4199 (23rd May 1997) *Episode 4212 (15th June 1997) *Episode 4213 (16th June 1997) *Episode 4214 (18th June 1997) *Episode 4215 (20th June 1997) *Episode 4236 (27th July 1997) *Episode 4237 (28th July 1997) *Episode 4238 (30th July 1997) *Episode 4239 (1st August 1997) *Episode 4256 (31st August 1997) *Episode 4257 (1st September 1997) *Episode 4258 (3rd September 1997) *Episode 4259 (5th September 1997) *Episode 4324 (28th December 1997) *Episode 4325 (29th December 1997) *Episode 4326 (31st December 1997) 1998 (18 episodes) *Episode 4327 (2nd January 1998) *Episode 4344 (1st February 1998) *Episode 4345 (2nd February 1998) *Episode 4346 (4th February 1998) *Episode 4347 (6th February 1998) *Episode 4364 (8th March 1998) *Episode 4365 (9th March 1998) *Episode 4366 (11th March 1998) *Episode 4367 (13th March 1998) *Episode 4416 (7th June 1998) *Episode 4417 (8th June 1998) *Episode 4418 (10th June 1998) *Episode 4419 (12th June 1998) *Episode 4436 (12th July 1998) *Episode 4438 (15th July 1998) *Episode 4439 (17th July 1998) *Episode 4458 (19th August 1998) *Episode 4459 (21st August 1998) 2010s 2011 (25 episodes) *Episode 7540 (21st February 2011) *Episode 7541 (21st February 2011) *Episode 7542 (24th February 2011) *Episode 7543 (25th February 2011) *Episode 7544 (25th February 2011) *Episode 7575 (11th April 2011) *Episode 7576 (11th April 2011) *Episode 7577 (14th April 2011) *Episode 7578 (15th April 2011) *Episode 7579 (15th April 2011) *Episode 7618 (6th June 2011) *Episode 7619 (6th June 2011) *Episode 7620 (9th June 2011) *Episode 7621 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7622 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7653 (25th July 2011) *Episode 7654 (25th July 2011) *Episode 7655 (28th July 2011) *Episode 7656 (29th July 2011) *Episode 7657 (29th July 2011) *Episode 7700 (26th September 2011) *Episode 7701 (26th September 2011) *Episode 7702 (29th September 2011) *Episode 7703 (30th September 2011) *Episode 7704 (30th September 2011) 2012 (23 episodes) *Episode 7795 (6th February 2012) *Episode 7796 (6th February 2012) *Episode 7797 (9th February 2012) *Episode 7798 (10th February 2012) *Episode 7799 (10th February 2012) *Episode 7835 (2nd April 2012) *Episode 7836 (2nd April 2012) *Episode 7837 (5th April 2012) *Episode 7838 (6th April 2012) *Episode 7839 (6th April 2012) *Episode 7876 (28th May 2012) *Episode 7877 (28th May 2012) *Episode 7878 (31st May 2012) *Episode 7879 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7880 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7975 (15th October 2012) *Episode 7976 (15th October 2012) *Episode 7977 (19th October 2012) *Episode 7978 (19th October 2012) *Episode 8008 (2nd December 2012) (Double episode) *Episode 8010 (5th December 2012) *Episode 8011 (7th December 2012) *Episode 8012 (7th December 2012) Category:Coronation Street directors